Bad Sweets
by ry0
Summary: Ikki x Kazu, rated M for smut
1. A bitter taste

Chapter 1: A bitter taste

He felt like he wouldn't be able to open his eyes ever again and had a terrible headache. He really shouldn't have drunk that much yesterday. And right now Kazu really didn't want to get up already.

But there was something massively bothering him. By itself it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just a wonderful warmth surrounding him. Two arms wrapped tightly around his body and a bare chest right in front of his own. And he didn't have even the slightest bit of an idea of who this other person could be.

Then again, whoever it was would be awake soon, too, and by then he'd rather know who it was.

Carefully and slightly scared Kazu slowly opened his eyes. In front of him there lied...

Ikki.

...

Why?

* * *

><p>It all had been a stupid idea right from the beginning. Why he hadn't talked Ikki out of it as usual he couldn't understand himself later. What was certain was that their ever so intelligent and beloved leader had had the idea to throw a little "party", how he had called it.<p>

Kazu hadn't gone there particularly enthusiastically.

Some damn park, the stupid assertion by Ikki that he could drink most without getting drunk and then... nothing.

His memory'd decided to betray him just in one of the most important moments of his life. Traitor.

He didn't know anything at all. Not how much he had drunk – although his current condition was shouting "too much" in his face –, not how he later got back home in his bed, where he was lying right now, not why Ikki was hugging him, still sound asleep, and not why both of them wore nothing but their boxer shorts, whose presence he was, however, very grateful for.

Actually he'd thought that nothing bad would happen. Actually. The situation was cliché after all – in the morning some person woke up next to his great love, but couldn't remember anything. But Kazu _wasn't_ in love, especially not with his best friend. And exactly that was his problem right now – among other things.

* * *

><p>Anyway, he couldn't just be lying around any longer, as cuddly and inexplicable it may have been.<p>

"Ikki! Hey, Ikki, wake up!", he urged quietly and pushed against the other's chest in order to create some distance between them. Drowsily a brown pair of eyes opened and stared at him dazed.

But then something went wrong.

Before he knew what was happening, Ikki lied atop of him, their lips firmly pressed together and his hands pushed down next to his head by two others.

This was... not right.

Startled and surprised he struggled against the older one's grip, not having any success. Instead the other seemed to only push him down firmer, ignoring all of the blonde's protests.

Beet red Kazu squinted his eyes closed. He could feel Ikki's teeth grazing his lower lip and caught his breath. His thoughts whirled around. What was going on? Why?

Again he felt teeth at his bottom lip, followed by something warm, wet. A shiver ran down his spine. First slowly, but then increasingly faster a pair of lips started moving against his own, while Ikki's hands hands released the blonde's and travelled to his hair. A muffled moan slipped from Kazu's lips as he felt a tongue glide into his mouth.

Eagerly and passionately it slid through his mouth and again he moaned, louder and less reluctantly. Completely lost in this feeling Kazu ran his fingers over the other's neck coyly and into soft, black-blue strands, while Ikki's hands roamed over his sides without him really noticing it.

By instinct he raised into the other's touches, starting to breathe more heavily and, gradually, another part of him reacted to the treatment, too. Actually it felt damn good...

A startled squeal slipped past his lips as the blue-haired's hand wandered lower and slid into his boxer shorts.

"Ikki, y-... What the–?"

Out of the corner of his eyes Kazu could see Agito freeze in the doorframe, unable to finish his sentence.

* * *

><p><em>Hey there! I haven't decided on the length of this story 'til now... I'd say, about two to ten chapters, depending on if somebody wants to read it or not.<br>__Since English isn't my native language I can't promise there won't be any mistakes, and I'm still looking for a beta-reader. If you're interested, please PM me or leave a review.  
><em>_But please review in any case! I'm one of those people who just have to know if someone's reading their stories! |D  
><em>_All characters belong to Oh!Great.  
><em>_By the ultimate failure of a writer, Kazumi_


	2. If

_Hey there!_

_First of all I really, really want to thank everyone who read this story, especially the reviewers. You can't imagine how happy I am right now!_

_Second, I want to apologize to you that this chapter is so short and... bad. I don't know why, but I just can't stand it... But since I finally have holidays right now, the next chapter won't take as long as this one did (and will hopefully be better, too)._

_Please tell me what you think about it, I'm also happy about own ideas and suggestions for this story, since it's not completely planned out yet. Also, this story still needs a beta reader so someone prevents me from uploading crappy chapters like this in the future._

_Special thanks to all my reviewers!_

_**and Teng**: Ikki was just ignoring Kazu... I'm really sorry if thsi didn't come out as clear as I wanted it to be. I hope it didn't irritate you to much. Thanks for reading anyway, I was so happy to get my first review so soon and am always grateful when someone's drawing my attention to my mistakes. Won't happen ever again (hopefully)! Thanls for putting the story to your favorite list, too. =D_

_**Ruid**: Thanks for the praise! =D It's really encouraging to know someone's gonna read this story! It's people like you who keep me writing =)_

_**misi-chan**: Your English's just fine. Just look at mine xD Yes, right now it's planned that Kazu will slowly fall for Ikki... somewhen. I thought it'd be more interesting this way and am really happy to hear you think so, too. So thank you very much for reviweing and please keep reading! ^^_

_I also want to thank **Eshadow519** for putting the stoy to the Alerts. -stalked all readers-_

_Now please have fun the really (short, suckish, unworthy of attention) chapter! Please review!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: If...<span>

Still standing in the just opened door Agito stared shocked at the couple in front of him. At least equally shocked Kazu stared back, unable to think straight.

The second he saw Agito's gaze following Ikki's hand into his underwear, his brain finally caught up to what he was currently doing.

He wished he could have vanished off the face of the earth. Just what was he doing? Beet red in the face he gulped. Agito's aghast staring was like an accusation that slowly destroyed any other feeling inside of him. Plainly horrible.

Slightly annoyed at the unexpected disturbance Ikki raised his head out of the crook auf Kazu's neck and faced their visitor. Not in the least embarrassed he scrutinized the little blue-haired boy, withdrew his hand and ran the other through his hair casually. "What's up?", he asked in a voice that made clear to any of the attendants that he wanted to continue now if it wasn't something really important.

Still unable to finally avert his flabbergasted look Agito wordlessly opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like a fish out of water, but then something inside of him apparently made _'click'_.

"Ikki! What the hell are you doing? Do you actually have an idea how Akito's feeling right now? Get out of there immediately and apologize to him! I should wring your darn neck here and now! Or better still cut off your fucking little..."

Despite Agito not seeming to stop screaming at Ikki sometime soon Kazu at this point decided not to listen anymore.

"Yea yea, 'm coming ..." Still with nothing but this annoyed look in his face the black-haired boy finally got up, slid off Kazu and slipped on his pants and a shirt. Then he shuffled out of the room not particularly enthusiastically, closely followed by Agito who apparently still had some suggestions for Ikki's early demise. Those grew slowly fainter the more the two went away.

"... and then I should let you hang out of the window by your guts and wait for the birds and maggots to corrode you and your non-existent brain! At least be grateful to Akito for keeping me off from doing that right here and now! It'd serve you right if I would ..."

Kazu could hear the frontdoor snapping shut. Agito's voice rang out only muffled and incomprehensible now. Both of them were gone.

A hand moved to his throbbing forehead. What the hell had that been just now? Why did Ikki... do something like that? Just what had happened last night?

* * *

><p>Somewhen Agito was silent again. Finally. After an ongoing non-appearance of any kind of a certain someone's reaction he became reconciled to his curses not pulling off anything and now contented himself with staring daggers at Ikki's back, which however hadn't resulted in anything up until now. Much to his regret.<p>

Ikki on the other hand had his own problems. Morosely gazing into space and without any actual destination in mind he just went straight forward, inwardly cursing his fate.

If just Agito hadn't come in, he'd have gotten Kazu around for sure. Just a little bit more and Kazu would have completely fallen for him, would have downright begged to be allowed to be close to him, and everything would have been perfect, but – no. They just _had_ to get cut off. Now he'd have to explain some things to Kazu at their next encounter. And, worst of all, by then he wouldn't know what to answer.

Because he didn't know the answers to it himself.

If he'd been asked what he thought about Kazu 24 hours ago, he'd have answered with a clear conscience that he was his best friend – well, maybe he'd have phrased it a little bit different, but it would have been the truth. By now he wasn't all that sure about it anymore.

He felt the urge to ram his head against a wall. If he just hadn't drunk that much last night, he wouldn't have this motherfucking problem right now! If anything, just _anything_ had transpired differently yesterday ...


	3. The evening before

_Hi again =)_

_Just as promised, here's the next chapter. And it's finally a longer one!_

_All of it is **Ikki's me**_**_mory_**_ of the day before (like the titel says), and usually I'd write it in italics, but I didn't want a whole chapter like that, so here you know!_

_I don't know why, but from the first to the second chapter the feedback's gone back really much. I'm not writing this only to get comments, but if you're not interested in this story anymore because of some stupif mistakes I don't realise, I'd like to know, so I can fix it. After all, I also want to improve as a writer =)_

_**To misi-chan:** Thank you really much for your review =) If you tell me what sentence is the problem, I'll look and try to correct it if something's wrong =)_

_And to everyone else, I wish you much fun with this chapter =) It'd mean really much to me if you reviewed and told me what you think about it. Since the plot isn't completely planned out yet, I'm willing to put in some of your own ideas in case you tell me._

_BTW, this story still doesn't have a beta reader, so please forgive me for any mistakes I overlooked._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The evening before<span>

"I-Ikki, wait... That's too fast...!"

"Don't be like that! We don't have all night!"

"B-But..." He couldn't think of another reason, so Kazu shut his mouth again a little helplessly. "Still...!"

"You're gonna arrive in one piece!", Ikki said confidently and strengthened his grip around the other's wrist a little. The blonde really didn't look all too stable anymore. He swayed to and fro ominously without ceasing, even thogh he just had to let himself getting dragged by Ikki. "I can't help it if you're unable to hold your drink ..."

"Really? Whose else crappy idea has it been then?" Attempted reproachfully he stared at the dark back of the head in front of him. He couldn't remember Ikki drinking less than himself. So maybe Ikki _had_ a better tolerance for alcohol than him, so what?

"Now, don't make such a fuss, therefore I'm taking you home right now, aren't I? You'd better be grateful to me!" With that said, the conversation was ended on Ikki's behalf. He couldn't find even the smallest bit of guilt in his doing. It certainly wasn't his fault that Kazu hadn't been able to take even one straight step, whereas he still felt magnificent. Well, maybe "magnificent" was a little exaggerated, seeing as he wasn't completely sober anymore, too. However, it wasn't a patch on the state the blonde was currently in.

After he had seen the other being so wobbly on his legs, perhaps he had been overcame by just a little remorse. Thus he had taken pity on him, grabbed Kazu's arm and was trailing him behind at the moment. This was made a lot easier, seeing as the both wore their ATs.

"Your sister's away, isn't she?"

"Mmh...? Yeah..."

Somewhat irritated by the weary answer, Ikki cast another glance back. Kazu seemed to fall asleep any second and not to be mentally present anymore at all. In addition to that there was a slight blush on his cheeks caused by the alcohol... Right now he didn't really know what to think of that image.

Somehow the blonde looked almost cute... A light smile snuck its way onto Ikki's lips. Like that the whole situation was almost romant...

"Fuck, have your stupid daydreams somewhen else, I wanna go to sleep!"

"Zip your lips, Agito..." So much for romance. Just why was Agito coming with them again...?

* * *

><p>"Man, when did you get that heavy?"<p>

"Shut up..."

Utterly exhausted Ikki let the blonde drop onto his bed and sat down next to it. He'd already feared he'd never make it to Kazu's home. Let alone the awful climbing to his room! The continuous swearing of Agito about him fucking hurrying up because other people wanted to get upstairs, too, didn't make things more enjoyable. At least he disappeared to somewhere else after that. Probably the bathroom... Yes, that had to be it.

He should possibly also go there. But first he had to take care of Kazu. The boy lay on his bed as unmoving as a corpse. Ikki sighed. There he made an effort and took him home – in order to stay there for the night and save himself a discussion with some sisters about morals and underage drinking – and as thanks that grateless wretch just fell asleep. How impolite!

For a few minutes Ikki remained seated just like that, leaning to Kazu's bed. Then he stood up, bent over the sound asleep shape of his friend and tugged the beanie off his head, letting it fall to the floor not exactly carefully. Kazu surely didn't want to sleep with that thing on his head. Then he straightened himself. It was about time to throw Agito out of the bathroom and occupy it himself.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave the room, a hand grasped his T-shirt. Slightly surprised he looked back, just to be faced with now wide opened blue eyes. Maybe Kazu wasn't all that sound asleep.

For a few moments there was silence. "It's hot...", Kazu muttered finally, while giving Ikki a piercing look as if it was solely his fault.

"Then take off the stuped hoodie." Even in the dark, only illuminated by the light coming from the gap under the door, Ikki could catch sight of the blush on the other's cheeks. Kazu really had to have been tight.

"Mmh..." Apparently too lazy to implement the suggestion, Kazu let go of the T-shirt and closed his eyes, only fidgeting around on his bed discontentedly. He couldn't have expressed the "Don't feel like it" more obious in words.

Ikki sighed resignedly and kneeled down on the bed next to the other boy. Despite Kazu lying he pushed the hoodie up quickly, struggling a little at getting it over the blonde's head, that afterwards immediately dropped back to the pillow. But then it was done and he let it carelessly drop to the beanie on the floor. "You're lazy."

"Mmh..."

Again the black-haired sighed. It didn't seem as if he would get another answer anymore. Once again they remained silent. If Kazu was sleeping this time...? Perhaps.

Slowly Ikki's gaze moved from the other's relaxed features across the pale upper body down to Kazu's jeans. They didn't look comfortable or suitable for sleeping, either. Maybe he should...?

The crow had never been one to ponder over things too long. Unceremoniously he moved down a bit and started to take off Kazu's pants. Halfway he stopped momentarily. Swallowed.

It was only Kazu. His best fried. Just why seemed the whole setting suddenly so... suggestive? Aside from him pulling off the pants of an half-naked person, they ware both guys and he, as far as he knew, liked girls. _Only_ girls. And even if it wasn't like that, his best friend of all people...?

After all, they had spent their whole life with each other, knew each other inside out. He knew exactly how he could get Kazu to be happy, sad or angry, what the blonde liked and disliked, and he could always count on him. They shared nearly every minute of their lives together and he had teased Kazu countless times about how girlish he looked with his big, blue eyes, the pale, smooth skin and his soft, blonde hair, knowing for sure that it irked the jet without end, and ... wait. This list didn't quite go into the planned direction.

... Anyways. Deciding to continue the mental discussion about his sexual preferences later he pulled the pants finally off and tossed them to the slowly forming pile of clothing. Out of an sudden feeling of neatness Kazu's socks soon followed suit.

Again he paused. Looked at the boy in front of him. There were still... no. No, that was going too far.

It was one thing to consider if he maybe had special feelings for his best friend while undressing him almost fully. But it was something entirely different to undress his sleeping best friend _completely_. He really should get going know and throw Agito finally out of the bathroom.

Then again, it wouldn't harm anyone if he lay down just for two minutes, would it? The bed beneath him was soft and warm and he really was tired...

As far as he was concerned, Agito could stay in the bathroom for the next three hours or so. He couldn't really get himself to care. Right now it was just too cozy to stand up again and argue with the stupid shark.

Ikki gave a good yawn and closed his eyes.

Yeah... cozy indeed...


End file.
